The present invention relates to an anti-tangle mechanism for a bicycle and more particularly to an anti-tangle mechanism disposed to a steering stem of a bicycle so as to prevent a rear brake cable from being tangled with the steering stem.
Generally, a bicycle has a front brake means disposed to a front wheel of the bicycle and a rear brake device disposed to a rear wheel of the bicycle, both of the two brake means are operated by cables connected a respective lever disposed to a handlebar such that a rider pulls the respective lever may stop the bicycle wherein the front brake cable is inserted through the hollow steering stem and extends out from the front fork so as to connected the front brake mechanism and the rear brake cable extends from the lever and is arranged along the steering stem to the rear brake device. However, there are some bicycles called "Freestyle BMX" bicycles which allow the handlebars to be rotated continuously without winding the rear brake cable around the steering stem.
The present invention intends to provide an anti-tangle mechanism which enables the cable tangling to be avoided at all times regardless of rotational requirements of the handlebars about an axis of the steering stem.